The Castaway
by Strz
Summary: A girl was found on the Hogwarts grounds, but the thing is, she's not from the school, nor she's a witch AND she can't remember anything. But Lord Voldemort needs her to take over the world. Harry, Ron and Hermione must help her recover her lost memory.
1. The Girl on the Grounds

**The Castaway**

Chapter 1- The Girl on the Grounds 

You woke up, feeling nothing but pain in your whole body. You saw a blurred outline of a large castle with turrets and a small cabin near a dark forest. Then suddenly, your whole body seared with pain, you're screaming because of the unbeareble pain. You know that the people living in the cabin can hear you but eveything went black.   
  
Your eyes opened and saw nothing but a white bandage that was covering you eyes, you can see blurred images of three persons, two men and a woman through the bandages, then you heared someone speak, a man with a deep and gruff voice, "Yes Professor Dumbledore, sir. I saw summat in from of 'me cabin, a girl lyin' in the grounds. I thought it was a student, and I said 'What are yeh doin' there?' and I saw her, it was horrible! I carried 'er to Madam Pomfrey and there was nothin' I can do!" "Calm down Hagrid" said another man, but his voice was calm. "This is not a student Hagrid, but how did she get inside it, we do not know. And how did she survive all these wounds without magic?" "The girl has magic in her, Headmaster!" shrieked a lady with an irritated expression in her voice. "No person without magic can survive even a single wound that this girl got. But she's not from the school." The voices grew muffled and before you even know it, you fell asleep again.  
  
You woke up because of the voices inside the room, but this weren't the same voices you heared earlier, it sounded like teenagers "Are you feeling alright Harry? They said the match had been canceled" this belonged to a boy with flaming red hair that you could see through your bandage. "Harry, have you done your homework on Potions? They should be handed tomorrow." this voice belonged to a voice with a bossy tone in her voice. "No Hermoine, but I'd do it after I get out here." this voice belong to the boy named Harry that the boy with red hair was talking to, and he continued, "Hey guys, have you seen that girl over there?" You know that he's referring to you. "Yeah Harry, who's that? It looked liked a mummy." said the boy with red hair . "I dunno maybe we should see who it is." You heared them walking to you but you closed your eyes, and then......

...."Bloody hell!" shouted the boy with red hair "What happened to her Harry?" "I dunno. The first time that I saw her she's covered in bandages already. I know that she a girl 'cuz I heared her talking in her sleep." You remembered something, you were dreaming before you woke up:  
  
You were carrying a sword and you're fighting a dragon. You chopped its head off and you could see a golden matter in its eyes, and before you could finish remembering your dream, your body felt pain in it again. You were screaming as hard as you could and you could see three persons that were trying to hold you but you're strong enough to fight them off. Then you heared an old lady shout --the same voice you heared earlier--, "What happened to her?! What have you done you three?" " We didn't do anything to her Madam Pomfrey" Harry said "We were going to check her out when we heared her scream, right guys?" "Yes Madam Pomfey he's right. Ron, Harry and I didn't do anything to her." "Very well" said Madam Pomfrey "Now that you three are here, you might as well help me remove the girl's bandages.  
  
You know that they were coming closer to you but you didn't budge. All you cared for was to have your bandages removed so that you could know where you are and who are this people that have been talking about you all day, or is it night?  
  
You felt the bandages coming off your head. When they have been completely removed, you saw four persons standing beside your bed. A boy with messy, jet-black hair and green eyes with round spectacles, a boy with red hair and maroon sweater, a bushy-haired girl with rather large front teeth, and an old lady in a nurse's uniform.  
  
They stared at you with a puzzled look on their faces and you heard the bushy-haired girl stifle a scream, you asked them, "Why are you looking at me like that?" "N-Nothing." the girl replied. You know why they are looking at you like that, you looked into your own body and saw....several nearly healed claw-like cuts in your arms and legs. You put your hands into your face and felt those cuts too. You tried to sit but your body ached. "Easy now dear. You can't sit for a moment; your wounds aren't healed completely. You three stay with her while I get Professor Dumbledore." the old lady said, and she dashed from the room as fast as a jetplane.


	2. Who am I, Where am I?

Chapter 2- Who am I, Where am I?

"Mental." the red-haired boy said and you grinned. The bushy-haired girl spoke again, but this time, with a smile. She sat down next to you and said, "Hi, um...I'm Hermione and this is Harry and Ron." (she pointed to the bespectacled boy and the red-haired boy) "Hi!" Ron and Harry said "What's your name?" Ron said. And you replied "Uh, I dunno. I can't remember anything." "What?!" Harry, Ron and Hermione said in unison. Then, before anyone had said a word, Three persons appeared in the door. "Uh-oh" Ron said. And you think you know what he meant.....

The persons at the door were not looking very friendly. One was blonde-haired and was wearing black robes and staring at you with his cold eyes. the other two were concealed behind the blonde-haired man. Then he spoke, "Ah, Potter, it's a surprise seeing you here with our little Miss Robins. Maybe it would be good of you as to give her to us so that we can bring her to Lord Voldemort." "Say what?!" Harry exclaimed. "What have you done to Madam Pomfrey?!" Hermione squealed "Let's just say we stunned her on the way." the man said.  
  
Does this man know who you are? Is he the one that will tell you everything you want to know? No. By the looks on his face he won't do anything good to you.   
  
"What did you say again Mr. Malfoy?" Harry said demandingly. "Dear me Potter, didn't she tell you who she is and why the Dark Lord needs her? Oh, she didn't, because she can't remember anything!" Lucius Malfoy said and the two persons laughed. Then one of them talked to Harry in a mock-baby voice "Oooh...is liddle baby Potter shocked that his new fwend can't wemember anyfing?" Harry looked revolted at these words then, Malfoy spoke again "Yes Bellatrix very funny. Now as I was saying, give us the girl without any fuss and everything will be alright. Or we'll get her through the hard way."  
  
"We'll take the hard way." Ron said. You looked from the people on the door to Harry, Ron and Hermione. You don't understand what they are saying. What's happening? Who's Lord Voldemort?

"You'll regret it." replied Malfoy and all of them brandished out their wands. "Stupefy!" Ron shouted and it hit the unknown Death Eater. It slumped at Malfoy's side; unconscious.  
  
"Why you little brat!" Bellatrix shouted and charged against Ron ("Bellatrix NO!" Malfoy exclaimed) but you stood up to face her. Your eyes turned white and a black smoke issued from your hands. Bellatrix stood rooted to the spot. Apprently too scared to move.   
  
"That's it she'd done it!" Malfoy said "Let's go! Enervate" He revived the unconscious Death Eater beside him. "Oh no you won't!" you said and you raised your hands and something that looked like a dementor emerged from the black smoke. Hermione screamed, Ron gasped and Harry looked panic-stricken. This is no dementor. He said. This worse than dementors. The creatures looked exactly like dementors, but he could see its glowing white eyes through its hood.  
  
"Harry it's a Dervol!" Hermione said nervously as the creature glided slowly to Bellatrix's direction "What in the world is a Dervol, Hermione?" Harry said. "It's the worst kind of dark creatures. they're also like dementors but they can kill according to their master's will." "You mean that thing takes orders from someone?" Ron said nervously. "No Ron they only they take orders from a witch or wizard that is half-wizard, half-, half-" "Half what?!" Ron and Harry shouted but Hermione pointed to the door. Ron almost fell to the floor at the sight- Malfoy and the Death Eater were lying open-mouthed on the floor, as well as Bellatrix. They might have been 'kissed'. Harry thought dully.  
  
The Dervol vanished as well as the smoke and you looked surprised at what you had done. You looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione and you spat out a shining gold ball.

"Blimey are you alright?" Ron said as he ushered you back to bed. "What was that thing?" Harry asked "No idea. I don't know why it happened. It just came out of somewhere inside my head." "Well that explains a lot. We better go and find Madam Pomfrey. Ron, stay with her okay. In case someone comes. Come on Hermione." And the two of them went outside the Hospital wing.  
  
"Erm, you said an hour ago that you can't remember anything. So why did that D-Dervol came out?" Ron asked again as he flung himslef on another bed. "I told you I don't know why!" You're really getting annoyed by now "Oh sorry, don't want to make you angry. But I heard Malfoy called you 'Miss Robins'. Maybe that's your surname. "Maybe, but we really need someone who knows who I am. It's making my head hurt by thinking about it." "True." Ron replied and you looked at him, rather surprised and he continued "by the way, thanks for saving my life. I owe you one." and his ears turned red, much more than his hair. "Well it's nothing. Where am I anyway?"


End file.
